The present invention relates generally to imaging devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to small imaging devices that take advantage of advances in integrated circuit imaging technologies. Such small imaging devices can be particularly useful in medical diagnostic and treatment applications.
In minimally invasive surgery, a portal is formed in the patient's skin and tools are inserted into the body cavity to complete a procedure. For example, in laparoscopic surgery, a rigid laparoscope is passed through the portal providing direct visualization inside the body cavity, typically using fiber optics and some other imaging device. In comparison to the usual open surgery, there exist several advantages for the patient in minimally invasive procedures including: less pain, less strain of the body, faster recovery, smaller injuries (aesthetic reasons), and economic gain (shorter illness time). However, there exist some disadvantages for the medical practitioner when attempting to complete the procedure including: restricted vision, difficulty handling instruments, restricted mobility, difficult hand-eye coordination, and the lack of tactile perception. In many instances, multiple devices must typically be utilized to view the interior of a body cavity, move and/or dissect tissues and organs, and deliver medications, and/or aspirate fluids from the patient to effectuate a desired procedure.